pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Freezing
Freeze, also known as Freezing and Frozen, abbreviated to FRZ, is a Status Effect. Main series Generation I When a Pokémon is frozen, it may not attack until an Ice Heal is used or is hit with a Fire-Type move. Hail shards fall while the Pokémon is frozen. Generation II A Frozen Pokémon now has a 20% chance of being thawed each turn. It still may not attack until it is thawed. Once thawed, it cannot attack that turn either. Pokémon cannot be frozen in direct sunlight, and thaw out faster in direct sunlight. Hail shards fall while the Pokémon is frozen. Generation III Exactly the same as Generation II, but Pokémon can now attack the same turn as they unfreeze. An Ice Ball surrounds the Frozen Pokémon. Generation IV Exactly the same as Generation III. Shaymin in Sky Forme now reverts to Land Forme when frozen. An Ice Ball surrounds the Pokémon Frozen. Generation V Exactly the same as Generation III. An Ice Ball surrounds the Frozen Pokémon. Generation VI Exactly the same as Generation III. An Ice Ball surrounds the Frozen Pokémon. Generation VII Exactly the same as Generation III. An Ice Ball surrounds the Frozen Pokémon. Causes Moves *Tri Attack - 6.7% chance of Freezing. *Blizzard - 10% chance of Freezing. *Ice Beam - 10% chance of Freezing. *Ice Fang - 10% chance of Freezing. *Ice Punch - 10% chance of Freezing. *Powder Snow - 10% chance of Freezing. *Secret Power - 30% chance of Freezing in snow and ice. Cures, Immunity, and Prevention Moves *Heal Bell *Aromatherapy *Rest Any Fire-type move that attacks you while Frozen thaw you automatically. However, the following you can use while Frozen to thaw yourself. *Flame Wheel *Sacred Fire *Fusion Flare *Flare Blitz *Scald Items *Ice Heal *Full Heal *Full Restore *Old Gateau *Heal Powder *Castelistone *Sacred Ash *Burnt Berry *Aspear Berry *Lum Berry *Miracle Berry Abilities *Magma Armor *Hydration *Natural Cure *Shed Skin Types *Ice-type Pokémon cannot, for the most part, be frozen. The only void to this rule is Tri-Attack. Console series Pokémon Stadium When a Pokémon is frozen, it may not attack until a Haze is used or is hit with a Fire-Type move. Pokémon Stadium 2 A Frozen Pokémon now has a 20% chance of being thawed each turn. It still may not attack until it is thawed. Once thawed, it cannot attack that turn either. Pokémon cannot be frozen in direct sunlight, and thaw out faster in direct sunlight. Pokémon Colosseum A Frozen Pokémon now has a 20% chance of being thawed each turn. It still may not attack until it is thawed. Once thawed, it cannot attack that turn either. Pokémon cannot be frozen in direct sunlight, and thaw out faster in direct sunlight. Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness A Frozen Pokémon now has a 20% chance of being thawed each turn. It still may not attack until it is thawed. Once thawed, it cannot attack that turn either. Pokémon cannot be frozen in direct sunlight, and thaw out faster in direct sunlight. Pokémon Battle Revolution A Frozen Pokémon now has a 20% chance of being thawed each turn. It still may not attack until it is thawed. Once thawed, it cannot attack that turn either. Pokémon cannot be frozen in direct sunlight, and thaw out faster in direct sunlight. Anime Gallery Category:Status Conditions